


Family Matters

by adrisbee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Shapeshifting, mother-son bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrisbee/pseuds/adrisbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan and Kieran have left Skyhold to follow the instructions of the Well of Sorrows. Along the way, Kieran reveals surprising information about the identity of one of his grandmothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> World State Info: Morrigan drank from the Well of Sorrows, Kieran is an OGB, and Alistair is Kieran's father.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Bound to Mother for eternity._

The revelation still had Morrigan reeling, and she tightened her grip on the small hand she held beside her. There was no time for distress. Not while she dragged her child through the Frostbacks, and not while she followed the instructions of the Well.

“You’ve been quiet for awhile now, Kieran,” she said, turning her head to look at the young boy bundled in furs at her side. “Do you need to rest?”

“No, Mother, I’m alright,” he replied, his cheeks bitten red from the cold. Morrigan frowned. The snow was nearly above the tops of the boy’s boots, and the trek through the mountains would only grow more tiresome. If he wasn’t tired now, he would be soon.

Morrigan smiled, her eyes softening as she gave his mittened hand a small squeeze. “When you grow tired, I shall transform and you may ride on my back.”

Kieran’s eyes widened as his gaze rose to meet hers and his face broke into a grin.

“I know that smile, little man,” she chuckled, squeezing his hand before releasing it. “Come, I shall transform now. ‘Tis no need to wait until you are unable to move.”

Kieran clapped his hands together, giggling softly to himself as his mother stepped a few paces away and surged with mana.

The glow of her power soon receded, revealing a large and strong bear. Kieran continued to giggle as she lay down in the snow, allowing her son to scramble onto her back.

A small roar as she stood up drew sharp peals of laughter and a cry of “Mother!” from the boy, his hands grasping her thick and fluffy dark fur.

She huffed lightly as his giggles subsided and he loosened his grip, nuzzling his head against the back of her neck.

“Mother, I hope I get my magic soon. Then we can be bears together. I have lots of magic in my blood, so it shouldn’t be much longer,” the boy remarked, settling closer into her fur.

Morrigan grunted in agreement. There was always a chance that he may not be a mage, especially considering the non-magical lineage of his father, but Flemeth’s blood was strong. His magic would likely manifest any day now.

“I’m glad we went to Skyhold, Mother. I don’t feel so lonely anymore, and I liked meeting both of my grandmothers. They’re very nice.”

Morrigan froze and nearly released her transformation, the sudden jolt bumping Kieran’s nose against her back.

The boy had met Flemeth, that there was no question of. Yet Alistair had said his mother was dead, a fact his wretched sister had confirmed back in Denerim all those years ago. How could Kieran’s words possibly be true? The implications…

“Mother that _hurt_ ,” Kieran mumbled, covering his nose with mittened hands.

Morrigan let out a low whine, and Kieran began to pat her head.

“It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean it,” he said before snuggling back against her neck.

Slowly they continued walking along, but Morrigan’s mind was still reeling. Soon they found a small cave, and Morrigan grunted before crouching down to allow Kieran to disembark. After clearing out the cave and releasing her transformation, Morrigan made camp.

After she’d finished setting up, Morrigan sat down besides Kieran next to the campfire, which she lit with a wave of her arm.

“You are no longer cold, I hope?” she asked, placing her arm around his bundled shoulder.

“No, I’m nice and warm.”

Morrigan smiled, blinking against the harsh glow of the fire. “Kieran, about your grandmother—”

“She was very nice,” he interrupted, turning his head to look up at her. “She gave me some sweets when I told her I was leaving.”

“She knows?” Morrigan inhaled sharply, the gears in her mind beginning to turn.

“I told her,” Kieran looked down sheepishly, a small blush on his cheeks. “Compassion asked me to, when you were in a meeting. He said it would make her happy.”

Morrigan’s face twisted in confusion. “Compassion? While I was in a—that is very strange.”

Kieran smiled softly, wiggling in place. “He was nice. He likes to help.”

“How did you know she was your grandmother?”

“I could feel her blood in mine. It’s very distinct, but I never knew she was an elf.”

Morrigan’s blood ran cold. “Are you certain of this.”

“Her blood was very old, Mother.”

_Alistair’s mother was an elf._

“Kieran, who is she.”

“The man in the library called her Grand Enchanter Fiona. He said she led the rebel mages, when the Inquisitor allied with them at Redcliffe.”

Morrigan sighed and leaned back, grateful that they'd only just begun their journey. She had a lot to think about.


End file.
